Blood Brothers (Four Swords, Reimagined)
by ArienSun
Summary: Link is a young boy who, by fate or chance, is thrown into a discord of events after one fateful night. After drawing a sword from a pedestal, he splits into four. Doing this unleashes two evil demons, and in turn throws Hyrule into a state of peril. He will have to overcome many trials to save what could be lost forever. But with four of him at his side, a glimmer of hope remains.
1. Chapter 1

A splash of glowing citrus orange was the sky of twilight, hued with dark lavender. Gently drifting, cream colored stratocumulus clouds hung glistening and mysterious in the darkening sky. A faint collection of stars peeked awake and burned coolly, twinkling and alive yet silent as the coming night. If you peered for long enough, you would distinguish the sprinkled clusters of stars beyond the golden sky, beginning their quiet existence until the brightest star returned in the east many hours later.

Many tiny, brightly colored splotches floated through the invisible air above. Even tinier figures were fastened and leaning against the feathered necks of the slender, majestic birds. The creatures swept and dived into the puffs in the air, dancing in and out of the moist clouds, touching the heavens above. Flapping to accelerate their speeds, the figures dipped and swept downwards with graceful expertise. The rider's faces were too far away to distinguish, but one look at the show would have left the audience knowing full well that it must have been a miracle to experience such a journey through the sky.

Well, a miracle for most. This was not a miracle for one of the riders.

Spiraling in confusing patterns was a lone rider, falling behind from the flock. Colored crimson contrasted from the amber sky as the bird swerved dangerously, nearly jostling its rider off and pummeling into the faraway earth. It was surely a miracle the poor boy was even hanging on... oh, wait... there he went. The shadow of a humanoid was falling from the heavens at a dangerous velocity, the mount unconcerned and flying elsewhere. Even though it was such a horrifying show to see the boy fall to his doom, not a person who was watching stirred. There was no need to panic.

It all happened too fast for one's mind to register. Faster than the boy's falling rate came two pursuing figures in the air, diving far and swiftly. The faster one plucked the figure from the sky, and slowed down as extra weight was added to the haul. The mount changed its route to the earth, now gently delivering the young one to the safe earth. Two pairs of judging eyes examined the whole event, one casting its glance down to scribble a note onto parchment. A faint, chilling breeze stirred.

* * *

"What do you mean, go home?!"

It was the question the boy had hoped to never ask. He glared in confusion towards the Captain. The boy had tried to work out his ability to look scary, but he was a small fry before the hulkish, intimidating man twice his height. Cold green eyes peered straight into his halcyon orbs.

"It is what it is. You failed your test. Go home, back to your countryside farm and family. We don't need to waste our time trying to teach you how to read, how to handle a bow, or ride Loftwings." The boy almost interrupted with a defense, but stopped himself as the Captain continued.

"In order to become one of us, you needed to at least consider learning the basics. We do not have time to teach simplistic farm boys the art of what every man should be capable of by default." The man with superiority somehow managed to crush every fiber of the boy's soul, hopes, and dreams. He lowered his head in bitter defeat, at a loss for words as his pride escaped him. His blonde cowlick shadowed his eyes, hiding a leak in his right eye. "It wasn't my fault... It wasn't! I don't know how my bow kept snapping... and that stupid Loftwing never..." His words were lined by faint sobbing.

"Excuses are not worth our time, kid. You need to know what youre capable of, and us experts cannot see anything within you. Look at yourself, kid. You're lying to yourself when you say that you're capable. Don't waste our time when others are ready to move on."

"Just give me another chance! Please..." He looked back up, his eyes begging like a puppy.

The man's gaze never softened, despite the need to comfort the shivering boy. "You shall leave before dawn. If my men see you loitering around the barracks or the palace by the risen sun, I shall have you arrested for unauthorized entry. Pack your bags, kid, and go. Dismissed." The Captain spun around, his fancy red cape to the boy's face, and marched towards the banquet hall for a toast to celebrate the new recruits. The boy remained frozen, the shock of his failure getting to him. His fest clenched in anger, softened in depression, and tightened in resolve.

"Uncle, I guess I'll have to see you soon, huh?" He had quite a story to tell his Uncle back at the cottage. Not only did he nearly die during the exam by being jostled out of a mad Loftwing's back, but every bow that was given to him for the archer trial snapped clean in half. It was like they didn't want him to pass, much to the young boy's dismay. He failed the test, and now he could never become a knight. The Captain's words were effective and stung like bee stings.

He shuffled his direction the opposite way, running his light green sleeve across his face to wipe away the tears of weakness. He was alone in the entrance hall, save for several maids gossiping and mopping the waxed floor of the grand marble room lined with expensive looking furniture. This would likely be the last time he would see a fancy room of this scale, the last time he would breathe palace air. He didn't know why, but he wanted to break everything in the room, or if not that, at least explore what he could of the castle with what time he had left. The thought, at least, interested him until a voice snapped to life beside him.

"You must be Leek, right?" An iron-clad soldier, a little taller than the country boy, seemingly appeared from nowhere. The boy was startled enough to jump and let out a surprised gasp. The soldier let out an amused chuckle, before slightly relaxing. "Uh, I've been given orders to escort you-"

"My name isn't Leek."

"Pardon? The description they issued me fit you perfectly." The middle aged man scratched his head.

"I'm guessing you misheard. My name is-"

"Hang on, lemme guess! Lin?"

"Um.. no? It's Li-"

"Hush! Ooh, is it Lincoln?" The sparkles in the unnamed man's eyes shone oddly, like it was out of place for his face.

"It's Link."

"Link?"

"Yeah."

"Link... what an odd name. Leek sounds better for you, cause you wear that strange green hat!"

"I'd prefer to be called by my name..." Already, Link was slightly annoyed by this guy. Silently, a vein twitched on his forehead.

"Leek, I've been given orders to escort you to the Chapel."

This sparked Link's curiosity. Who would have summoned this simple little farm boy, who barely had a name in the castle, to a location that was foreign to his vocabulary? What the heck was a Chapel? This seemed a little suspicious, but Link was not going to reject this offer if this was business for him. He decided to just go along with it. At least he could see more of the castle, and Link somehow found a hope that just screamed to him, _'You may not have failed after all!'_

"Alright, thank you. Show me the way. What's your name?"

"It's Dain. This way, Leek."

"Link!"

Dain seemed to ignore Link's response before striding off down a hallway illuminated with newly placed candles, a curious glow wavering softly and warmly. Link followed closely behind, but secretly wanting to stray and explore the unknown. The duo passed by a couple sets of stairs, several crossroads in the hallway, and countless rooms. As interested as the wide-eyed blonde was at first, the idea slowly dawned upon him that a palace probably wasn't all that exciting. It was nothing like the outdoors. Sure, it was the roomiest building he's been in all his life, it got boring and repetitive quickly. He'd much rather be outside, having a strong dislike of being indoors for too long.

At least, it was boring for a while. As soon as Link and Dain turned into the final hallway, with big red doors at the far end of it, Link's attention was snagged once more. This hallway was chock full of gorgeous paintings, many displaying religious saints, sages, and figures that he couldn't recognize for the life of him. Oddly, some of the faces looked familiar. Maybe his uncle read books about them to him when he was little. Off to the side, a couple of soldiers nodded hello to Dain, and he swerved off to the side to exchange a few words. They looked like they were good friends.

"Oi, Dain! Who is this lad? A newbie?" The older looking one leaned on Dain's shoulder jokingly, pointing a thick finger in the green clothed boy's direction. Link shrugged and tried to smile at them, but the painful failure from earlier kept him from expressing anything happy.

"Oh, he's... you know, um.." Dain didn't want to say 'the kid who failed the exam miserably and was sent home' out loud. Somehow, his friends understood what he was getting at.

"Oh, my deepest apologies. There's always next time, huh?" The older one reassured. Dain nodded in agreement.

"Rowan!" The younger one chirped in, "After falling off of a crazed bird from that height, must'a scared the poor boy from ever ridin' one o' those creatures again!"

"I wasn't scared." Link stated coolly. He then questioned what he just said. He wasn't scared? Of death nearly at his fingertips?

Dain, Rowan, and the third guy stared at the boy questionably. "It's okay to be scared, kid. Every good man is every now an then. What matters is that you gotta be man enough to take your fears and face them, even if the odds are against you." Rowan said, as if he recited a famous quote. "If you were honest, you would have been scared."

Link stood dumbfounded at his words. "How...?"

Rowan laughed. "Every good man knows this. Just grow yourself a beard and you'll be fine! Ahahahahahahaha!" Dain snickered and Link puffed up his cheeks in a somewhat adorable angry expression. "What if I don't like beards?"

"Then you grow a-" The third guy shut himself up before he could blurt out the rest of that sentence. The other men burst out laughing. Link didn't join in, being the center of attention and not really liking it, especially for a topic he really would appreciate avoiding. At least his innocent mind thought they were talking about his height.

It took a few more minutes of quick, friendly chatter before Rowan and Thomas -Link figured out his name via conversation- bid goodnight to Dain as they headed off towards the Banquet Hall for the party. Dain waved goodbye,and Link bowed before resuming their trek down the hallway, one that wasn't long.

When the two came upon the huge doors that led to the Chapel, Dain looked around the area for something. Link was about to ask what was the matter, but held his tongue when his escort swiftly and silently opened the door, ushering Link inside the room. Link would have obliged regardless, but he knew something should have been off when the grand room, for all its worth, was empty. Dain silently walked towards the front of the room where a huge monument, made of gorgeous golden stained glass, glistened in the moonlight. It left the simple boy gaping in awe he hasn't seen anything so beautifully crafted before.

"Huh. There's nobod-" Dain cut his words short as a sickening piercing sound whipped Link's attention from the monument to what was going on. His eyes went wider and wider as something black as ink swirled around on the ground near the soldier. An unnatural spike materialized from the liquid and had stabbed through Dain's breastplate. It withdrew as if it were alive, and Dain's body slumped down into the black matter... and his own spilling blood.

"DAIN!" Link screamed, his voice bouncing off the distant walls. would have drawn his weapon, if he had it. The material, seeming to have heard his voice, slithered and completely covered Dain's dying corpse. Link could only stand in horror as what left of Dain was absorbed by the matter, and it grew in size. It rose up as if it wanted to stand on its own two legs, so it did just that. The inky darkness shifted and swirled eerily, forming into what could barely pass for a Hylian. Its form drooped and leaked a dark liquid, and two white orbs were slightly offset on its head as if it were trying to form a face.

 **"The irony. Oh, the irony!"** It _cackled,_ its voice eerily reminiscent of Dain's. Link's instinct was to somehow fight it, maybe he could save Dain if he were still alive. But with what weapon? He took all of two seconds to scan the room for something, anything, to defend himself. He didn't get the chance to do much else, because the matter was up in his face now, sharp black needles manifesting from the liquid and pointed threateningly at his chest. Link took a step back, ready to high tail it out of there. Was this really happening? This couldn't be! It's a nightmare. It's just another nightmare. But it wasn't. Why wasn't it just that?

 **"A sanctuary you scumlike beings of Hyrule deem this place. Yes... a sanctuary. Too bad those don't exist. No matter where you run... no matter where you hide... you are not safe from me or him!"** It brought its head closer to Link's, examining him, and laughed once more. _**"**_ **At long last, I've found you! It's a shame you haven't awakened yet! If you had, you may have had a chance against me. But look at you.. weak and pathetic and all alone!"** It taunted. Link wondered what it meant, if it meant anything for a moment, but his temper took over. This creature waltzed in the palace, murdered an innocent soldier, and threatened him! Link clenched his teeth, tightly closed his fist, and made the bold attempt to swing a punch at Dain's murderer. He hit, but the mass caught his fist like it was all foreseen. "You killed Dain! Give him back!"

 **"He's already dead."** The part of Link's fist that was held by the black matter stung like fire, and he struggled to retrieve it, pulling on his arm but to no avail. "Ow!" Link screeched in pain. "Let me go! This isn't happening! Dain isn't dead! He can't be!"

 **"Oh, he is. It's all real. And you know what the best part is?"** It leaned in to whisper, its offset white eyes staring right through the blonde boy. Link cried out in pain as it burned his skin, fighting against the grip on his fist. A grin manifested on the creature's dripping face, unaligned as it leaned in closer. Link was now off the ground and held by his throat, at the mercy of the monster. He began to choke as it rasped, **"You could have stopped it."**

Its chilling reply was sure to haunt Link for the rest of his life. Regardless, he mustered his courage and barked right in its face, "What will killing me accomplish?" Even though his voice was out of breath and his words fell flat, the creature paused a moment, its grin widening. At least, Link thought to himself, he could be buying more time for a passerby to hear the commotion and come to his rescue. He had observed earlier that sounds carry very well in this building, despite the walls being thick.

 **"Oh, my little bastard, it will accomplish a great deed for us all. As long as your bloodline survives, we are cursed forevermore!"** The inky creature's pointed needles extended and poked the blonde's neck dangerously. Its words were ice. **"But you will never know the pain and suffering your ancestors have put us shadows through! This is not just for me, but for all of the Realm of Darkness!"** Link noticed that the creature was kind enough to barely loosen the grip around his neck, so he could respond, even though they both knew that his comeback was likely to be fluff and pointless.

"You know..." Link coughed, "I have no idea who my ancestors were, and I never really cared, either. You're putting a good lot of blame onto me, who hasn't done anything to you to deserve, agh, this! And besides," He coughed again, his voice dry, "How are you so sure that I am who you think I am?"

The creature's fury was enough to throw Link spinning and crashing into a nearby bench, the impact strong enough to snap the wood. Upside down, Link saw the monster approaching and wanted to get up, but the creature was already looming above him. An inky hand grabbed Link's collar, raised him up, and with the other deformed hand it mimicked what Link attempted earlier and socked the boy in the cheek, a spurt of blood trickling from the impact. Two more swings and the figure threw the Hylian far across the room, bruised and injured.

 **"I have the power to snap your wretched body in half, but granting you of all people a quick and painless death is too nice to be on my agenda."** It sneered maliciously, its teeth sharp and white. **"Not after what your bloodline had done to us. Here I stand, ready to end what should have never begun!"**

"Answer my question! How do you know who I am?" Link rasped, trying to sit up and keep it talking. And even then, he was curious now. And, above all, WHAT was it that he was facing? It was like a moving shadow, slithering around the floor and manifesting, dripping, and everything gross. It seemed otherworldly to the simple farm boy, a monster like that knowing who he was and having the guts to murder.

 **"You really have no idea, then? Why should I bother educating you when you're about to go through hell and never come out?"**

 _ **"You won't put him through hell. Not today, Shadow."**_ A new voice, a new face. Materializing from the shadow of the night and in the center of the room came a ghostly cream-hooded figure, its voice deep and commanding. Its clawed, skinny black hands held tightly onto a charcoal colored lantern that glowed blue, and a scythe was pointed accusingly at "Shadow." It somehow reminded Link of a ghost.

The Chapel fell silent as the candles dotted around the room dimmed and shifted to the same blue hue as the newcomer's lantern. Link rubbed his swelling cheek and observed in awe, wondering who this was now, if they were in cahoots with this being (the odds were likely), what kind of magic was used to make the candles blue, wondering everything. A chilling wind stirred.

 _ **"I grant you a physical form, and already you're pushing my patience. You were not permitted to leave the temple, and yet out of sheer anger you disobey me and go as far as this realm. How so, it is unclear to me. I will see to it personally that you receive the maximum punishment and many of your liberties revoked."**_ Link could only gape in awe as the monster, who he had assumed was a powerful threat, was bowing down submissively to this ghostly figure.

And then it started to walk towards the boy in green. Link froze up, every inch of his body paralyzed as it approached. Would it kill him for being a witness or victim? He had no clue and that scared him. Once it was a yard away from the kneeling boy, bleeding and bruised, it stared the boy down as if it were confirming his existence. Link remained still, uncertain of what was his fate.

It was a few moments before its dark voice reached his ears. As it spoke, it clasped its twiglike hands together and bowed its head. _**"On behalf of my people, I bid you the kindest of apologies for my... underling's trouble."**_ In the back, Shadow hissed. **"What trouble? I was doing everybody and you a favor!"** _ **  
**_

"It killed Dain." Link mustered a voice, his face darkening with anger. The robed figure drew back and imitated a gasp. Link wondered if this was news, and it likely was judging by this man's behavior. He swung around, marched straight to the black matter named Shadow, and held out the blue lantern it carried. It glowed softly, then brighter as it neared the creature. Shadow hissed in pain, and something white was extracted from its body. Afterwards, Shadow was reduced to the small pile of dark matter from before. Shadow was silent afterwards, Link wondered if it lost the ability to speak. The man held the glowing light to his face, and sighed.

 _ **"I'm afraid that your friend... It is too late to save them. Their soul would still retain their sense of identity otherwise. My deepest condolences and apologies."**_

"What?" Was all Link could say now. It was unbearable at this point, his head hurt. He stood all the way up, the sudden reaction sending heavy pulses through his head, and pounded terribly to his dismay. He held his head with his left hand, rubbing his temples in attempt to soothe the pain. It was when the man turned back around, and this time, something caught his eye.

 _ **"Boy, what is that, on your hand, by chance?"**_ It's skinny finger pointed towards his left hand. Confused, Link examined it himself. All he saw was the odd birthmark on his hand. Triangular shaped and a few shades darker than his skin color.

"You mean this?" He held it up for the man. It only took a moment for the man to register the image in his mind. _**"Boy, you're..."**_ His sentence dropped as the Chapel's doors, way back behind the scene, was opening slowly.

 _ **"We cannot stay any longer. Farewell, take care, see you, toodles, ta ta, ect."**_ The ghostly man snapped his fingers, and the two oddballs were gone.

And just like that, everything returned to ' _normal'_. The candles resumed glowing yellow, swirling unsuspiciously. All that remained of the scene was the broken bench, an injured farm boy staring into space, and a drying bloodstain. In came an elderly woman with silver hair and crimson tattoos, taking in the odd and alerting sight. Beside her was a teenage girl with golden locks and a very royal getup, her blue eyes discerning everything.

"What in the name of Din happened here? Speak, child!" The elder commanded.


	2. Chapter 2

"What in the name of Din happened here? Speak, child!" The elder commanded.

The bleeding boy did not respond at first. He seemed to be dazed from something peculiar. Staring off into space, the blonde did not notice the two maidens until the elder barked in a superior tone: "You there!"

He jumped back to his senses and turned towards her sharply, as if they she just suddenly began existing. His face was as pale as death, his eyes were shadowed, and his field-colored tunic was splattered with scarlet where wounds were likely concealed under the cloth. It did not look too serious after sizing him up, but what had her on her guard was the vile odor of spilled blood hovering in the air. She caught a glimpse of a crimson puddle approximately thirty feet away from where she stood, and no trace of anybody else in the vicinity. She wondered, if by chance, that blood was the child's. But the splotch was far away from where he stood, and no trail indicating that it was his indeed.

He didn't seem like he was going to respond, so the elder opened her mouth as if she was about to repeat herself with a scolding. She was interrupted with his shaking voice. "I don't know. But it... it killed him!" The elder held her tongue, discerning his motions, face, and words. _It?_ What was _it?_ She pondered to herself quietly, alarmed that a murder had taken place. But where was the body? There was only blood. But even then, it was too much to have some from this scrawny farmer.

Shivering and swaying, he rubbed his forehead as if he were suffering from a major headache. The elder swept past Her Highness and confronted him, a tattooed hand gripping his shoulder tight as she lowered herself to meet him face-to-face. Her red orbs stared right into him, studying his wounds. Either this peasant was from a lineage of talented performers, or he was genuine in his words. He didn't seem to be the former.

"Who was killed, young one? What happened?" She yearned to know more, but added, "...You are safe now. It's alright." She hoped her comforting would help him relax, but Nayru bless this poor boy, covered in blood and possibly had seen things suited for only nightmares.

"It's not alright! I couldn't save him, I'm sorry! I couldn't, he died..." His voice strained as his words fell out into a jumbled cacophony, his gaze never meeting the elder's. "It was strong and I couldn't fight back, and then he came and saved me and it, oh, there was so much, too much-" He looked as if he were about to collapse and melt into the marble floor. "I'm pathetic! I couldn't even do anything..."

"Young one." The old woman patiently repeated. "What happened?"

"Impa," The mistress with the golden hair coolly inquired behind her, a gloved hand tapping at her right earring, "we shouldn't pressure him right now. I'll have the garrison take action immediately; whatever attacked him is likely still in the castle!" And Impa could agree without a shadow of a doubt, her mouth quivering to a determined frown.

"What about the boy? Should he be taken under custody?" Impa turned to the younger maiden, who nodded in agreement. The latter turned away while speaking in a hoarse voice, whispering to the knights via communication magic through her earring.

"I don't think," The boy interrupted, "they're here anymore." This little input was all it took for Impa to silently question the validity of his words. _It_ is now _they_ , and how does this boy know that _they're_ gone?

* * *

A young squire made his way into the dim Chapel, his swift footsteps slowly sinking into a stop as his shadow lay before him. His golden eyes peeked out from behind deep scarlet hair and scanned the room hastily. He found two very posh women with a peasant boy who looked no younger than he was. The boy garbed in green looked exhausted and miserable, and the newcomer thought he could see blood all over his clothes. The squire immediately recognized the two other faces, and let out a gasp. It was Her Highness in the flesh and blood, Princess Zelda, and next to her, Lady Impa!

He saluted and held still, if still meant shaking in his boots. He noted disappointingly that his teacher was not present in the grant room, but this situation interested him a little more.

Lady Impa was the first to notice him. "At ease, squire!" She commanded, and he let himself loose from the pose, exhaling. "Young one, wh-"

"I am Platz, ma'am! I was sent by Captain Gavin!" His voice carried well through the polished room, cutting through Impa's words quite rudely. "My apologies for asking, ma'am! Do you know where Sir Dain is?"

The stranger, who had been doing a little better in keeping calm, froze as the name bounced off the grand walls and into deathly silence. Lady Impa seemed to notice, casting a concerned gaze in his direction. She offered tattooed hand to assist his, but he ignored the offer and found his unpolished boots more interesting than making eye contact.

"I'm sorry." The blonde mumbled under his shaking breath.

"...Why are you apologizing?" Platz asked curiously, oblivious to the obvious.

"Squire Platz, help this boy and escort him to the third solar." Princess Zelda commanded, the weariness beginning to show in her voice as she finished her odd conversation with her earring. Despite his emotions, Platz had no reason to not oblige to one of the most powerful figures in the kingdom. He hurried to the country boy's side, the two maidens watching like owls.

"And as you do, warn everybody you see that a murder has taken place within the castle! Have them round up as many soldiers as possible and be on the lookout for suspicious happenings. When you're able, round up the Ministry of Investigation and send them here!" The silver-lined platter of orders overflowed in Platz's mind, but he think he got the gist of what needed to be done. Take this kid to the third solar, tell people that a murder happened, bring ministry people to the chapel, stay on guard. Wait...

The golden eyed man's mouth gaped open. A murder? Was this why this farmer was covered in wounds? And was that why a creepy bloodstain was splattered across the floor near them? He wanted to ask more, but a warning glare from Lady Impa shut him up and had him nodding in submission. Now wasn't the time for details.

The boy flinched when Platz swiftly approached, the former never meeting his gaze. The kid didn't say anything else, he was in some sort of trance and stared blankly ahead. He dragged himself towards the doors quite quickly, the squire always beside him in case he collapsed. His lack of direction put Platz into quite an unbalance. It was slow and awkward, but the two eventually slipped out of the golden chapel together.

* * *

"This is very troubling." The heir to the throne spoke to her caretaker after the two boys left the room. Impa nodded, her red eyes focused on the doors as she contemplated many scenarios on how these events could have unfolded. "There has not been a murder in Hyrule Castle for many generations!" Impa turned to Princess Zelda, her posture broad and dignified as she spoke quickly. "And to have it occur someplace this sanctioned, I fear the worst."

Impa's voice drew back to nearly a whisper, "Can't you feel it? You have your mother's gift-"

"Oh, Impa!" The Princess interrupted. "Look at that!" Her oceanic eyes burned with an honest fire as a gloved finger pointed towards the dark windows of the chapel. A flash of ominous lightning roared in the dark clouds, veiled in growing rain.

"I can sense it. It's getting to my head as much as yours." The silver haired woman turned towards the stained glass windows at the end of the hall, absorbing the sight of the battle of lightning, rain, and roaring wind. "Those dark clouds can't be any old storm. You can sense the dark powers brewing more than anybody."

"Are you familiar with the tales of that legendary sword?" Impa asked smoothly, already knowing the answer but wanted to get the topic on the Princess' mind.

"I've read the legends, Impa. The clouds grow dark, a foreboding wind blows. The evil wind sorcerer is resurrected, and a hero takes the sacred sword. It is he who splits into four by drawing the sacred blade. The four heroes embark on a journey and once again seal away the sorcerer," Zelda paused, tilting her head,"...and restores peace to Hyrule for another millennium."

"That's the gist of it, yes." Impa nodded, her red eyes narrowed.

"How is it that nobody has noticed the dastardly pattern in this?" Princess Zelda suddenly raised her voice, flickering her gaze towards the splatter of scarlet on the floor. The blonde's face was crestfallen in grief.

"My people suffer from this, time and time again. Are we destined to face terrible bloodshed every several eons? Even though I am not the one who has suffered, I am Hyrule, and I share its pain. Is there nothing I can do in times like these? Am I just to sit here and watch my kingdom face the horrors of this damnable _curse_?" The Princess spat, her dignified shoulders shaking. "Each one of my ancestors who share my name... all of them were kidnapped around the beginning, weren't they? I'll bet you that sometime soon, possibly tonight..." Zelda rubbed her temples with her hand, "...I'll be taken. And so will the seven sages. Hyrule is about to pummel into another war."

"The fact alone that you are aware of this, my child," Impa soothed Zelda's troubled soul with words as soft as a dove's cooing, "can only mean greater things for you. You have the advantage this time." Impa stepped over to the Princess. "You know why? It's because you have knowledge. You know these events will play out. Paired with your visions, surely you can rise above your ancestors." Impa's words were enough to have Zelda raise her head, her attention fully focused onto her caretaker. "You can change your future, Your Highness. Your gift is a treasure too valuable to go to waste."

* * *

The third solar was royally... cozy. A warm fireplace burned mysteriously in the center of the noticeably smaller room, full of silky sofas, golden trimmed tables, vibrant vases, and everything else that made a room feel like a rich home.

It was too fancy for Link, who was sitting in silence. He stared at the fire, the flames licking the air and stale wood. His mind was racing in a confused mess. He knew that he might have to go through a lot of interrogating about tonight, and he didn't even know that much. He met creatures tonight that seemed to have already known who he was. A good man was murdered in front of his eyes.

The image of Dain's deathly pale face was engraved in his memory. It haunted the blonde.

 **"You could have stopped it."**

Those words hurt the most. The fact that Link was able to save him, but didn't. His cowardice kicked in at the worst time and it cost his sanity greatly. He was responsible, and it could have been avoided.

His weary hands tugged at the blanket provided to him by Platz. Even beside the fire and wrapped in a warm blanket, his body felt like ice. His breathing was irregular and silent, his nose stuffed from his quiet tears.

What could he have done? If only he was in his place, a kid not worthy of being granted training to become a knight. Dain's friends would likely blame him. Not only for being there and witnessing his death, but also that he could have done something.

The events occupied his attention for half an hour. He was alone in the quiet room, and glad to have been. He hated being seen falling apart like this.

The fire was slowly burning out, and so was he. Absorbed into the blanket, Link was on the brink of sleep until the door creaked open. Blinking his tired eyes awake, Link's eyes spotted a beautiful maiden dressed in blue approach where he sat, carrying a silver tray with bandages, some sort of medicine in a glass, and an odd expression. He couldn't tell if she was pleased or upset to be here.

Link didn't stir much, but had just then realized how much his back hurt when he wondered why she was here. He also suddenly became aware of all the stinging scratches strewn across his skinny body and the blackening bruises bulging out of his skin.

He didn't say anything to her as she set the tray down onto a small table next to him. She pulled up a chair and sat down, eyeing his wounds with a concerned or judgmental gaze. "My name is Calirela." Her voice was bitter, absolutely contradicting her appearance. "I was supposed to be in charge of patching you up. But honestly, I have things to do. Better things."

Link took a nice disliking to Calirela's attitude. Hasn't he gone through enough tonight? He sat up a little straighter, but his back felt like snapping twigs as he did so. He didn't know what to except from her, so he carried along with the conversation in the most polite way it could be put, "Would you like me to do it myself?"

"Yes. Anything to get away from a murderer."

"I'm no murderer!" Link had raised himself from the chair, looming over Calirela in an aura of defiance. He didn't realize how rude he had just been until the woman rose up to meet him face to face.

"Don't you talk to me like that, peasant boy! I know what you did, quit denying it!" She slammed her foot down, the heel missing his toes by a mere inch.

"I'm telling you, I'm not a killer!" Link pulled back his sleeves to reveal the wounds underneath and displayed one of them under her nose. "Dain's murderer also attacked me! I.."

"Really, now?" Calirela sneered. "Then why-"

"Enough, both of you!" A third voice pierced through the tension like a spear. Calirela's hand was mere inches away from Link's face as if she was about to slap him. She remained frozen, her eyes burning with uncontrolled rage. Link took an uneasy step backwards, nearly tripping over the table.

"Maiden Calireta, what are you proving by verbally attacking this poor child?" A similarly fashioned maiden strode into the solar, the lioness stalking her prey. The rat readjusted herself, straightening out her hair and dress, before confronting the predator.

"My apologies," Calirela spoke in a mockingly posh accent, "I was just on my way out." The blue maiden stomped past the yellow one, glided out of the room, and slammed the door behind her. Link was now alone with this maiden, his mind a whirlwind of new questions. What was her deal?

"...Ahem." The new maiden, garbed in a gown the color of sunshine, cleared her throat. "I'm truly sorry about that." She approached Link, her presence much more welcoming. "Maiden Calirela usually... isn't like that. Please don't mind her."

"It's because of tonight, isn't it?" Link already knew the answer, and so did she.

"Child, may I have your name?" She brushed off his last question, already sitting down where Calireta was only a minute ago. Link figured that he should, too, and reclaimed his sofa.

"My name's Link. It's a pleasure to meet you." He offered the warmest smile he could muster, but the corners of his lips quivered.

"Huh. That name is sort of odd."

"How so?"

"Well, it isn't too often when one meets a young boy of the name Leek. Can't you agree?"

Link fell silent. The lighthearted conversation immediately dropped and he didn't care about it anymore. The duo lingered in an awkward silence, but only Link's mind was occupied by painful thoughts.

"It's Link." He breathed, barely audible for hearing. She somehow picked up on it.

"Oh, Link! That's it. My name is Sonneblume."

It was painfully awkward once more.

"Er, I suppose she was tasked in cleaning you up?" She stuttered, pointing to the tray of medicine. Link nodded in response, reluctant to speak once again.

"I would do it for you, but unfortunately, I can't stay here for much longer." She raised herself and curtsied before him. "I was summoned to a meeting, so I think you'll have to do it yourself."

Link was genuinely surprised at the respect he'd gained from the castle already. "Oh, that's no problem. I guess."

"Farewell, Link." And like that, Sonneblume had left the room and closed the silver colored door gently. Once again it was Link, the fireplace, and his sleeping conscience.

Link decided to at least make an attempt to get his mind off of his troubles, so he continued what Calirela had failed to complete. But facing wounds that came from the event that one is trying to avoid thinking of is a bit difficult to do. He carefully removed his tunic, cringing at the painful movement. He was still in his long sleeved undershirt, and even then it was quite messed up. Here and there, whatever attacked him shredded some of his sleeves. It had several bloodstains, and that was how the blonde knew where the worst of it was. Blegh, this was his favorite tunic.

He took a small, delicate cloth of silk from the tray and dipped it in the cup, just enough to make it damp. He applied the stinging liquids to the drying cuts and yowled. The medicine burned through the torn flesh. Link bit his lip as he continued. He wondered why Hyrule Castle didn't use remedies like Heart Berries. They weren't as painful and healed wounds extraordinarily. He remembered them plopping out of the grass like weeds near his farm. Were they not so common around these parts?

Link decided to swiftly end the rest of the applying, rushing to get it over with. He didn't want to look at the scabs anymore.

A particular burn was eating his neck, where he was held by the creature hours earlier. He was not able to see how bad it was, so Link decided to actually look at himself. Careful to not make any sudden movements, Link examined the large room. Tables here, a couple of vanities... ah. He found a mirror hanging up next to a dusty vanity. He limped his way over and found a dead boy contemplating him from the depths of the mirror.

Link had jumped, and so did the corpse in the reflection. When Link looked straight at the reflection once more, he only saw himself, a tired and miserable boy.


End file.
